how to rock a little sister
by victoria0ariana
Summary: Dakota word geadopteerd door de ouders van Kacey uit Europa. Kacey kan niet zo goed opschieten met Dakota en ze word jaloers op stevie als zij wel goed met Dakota kan opschieten...


How to rock a little sister.

Dakota werd aan de pols meegetroken door Kacey naar haar vrienden toe. Heyy guys! Begroette ze hun. Hi! Kreeg ze terug. Euh wie is dat?, vroeg nelson die wees naar Dakota die verlegen achter Kacey stond. Dit, is Dakota. Hi! Begroete ik ze. Ze lachtte allemaal vriendelijk terug. Zij is mijn zusje! Vertelde Kacey trots. He, maar ik dacht dat je geen zusje had? Vroeg Stevie. Klopt ook, antwoorde Kacey, maar mijn ouders hebben haar geadopteerd uit europa. Ik heb altijd al een zusje gewilt. Iedereen keek vrolijk naar mij. Cool, leuk, gaaf waren de reacties van de andere. Dakota, begon Kacey, dit is zander, nelson, kevin en Stevie. Ik gaf ze een vriendelijke lach. Ik keek de groep rond en ze leken me erg aardig. Ohh is dat een deense dog, vroeg ik vol verwondering aan stevie, die naast zich een giga hond had. Stevie knikte enthousiast. Kan ik hem aaien? Tuurlijk riep ze uit. He! Wij mochten hem niet aaien, zeiden nelson en kevin beledigd. Ja, antwoorde Stevie, maar julie zijn idioten. Nelson en kevin keken elkaar aan en waren beledigd. Ik zat naast de hond op de grond en hij leek me aardig te vinden. Hij lag zijn grote zware kop op mijn benen en trok zich uit. Ik moest lachen want hij duwde me om. Hij vind je leuk, lachte stevie. Ook zij begon de hond achter zijn oren te aaien. Dakota, we moeten gaan. Kacey kwam op me af gelopen en trok me naar zich toe. He kijk uit! Riep ik. De grote deense dog sprong op en blafte hard naar Kacey. Kacey schrok en liet mijn hand los waardoor ik terug op de grond viel. Mensen begonnen naar ons te kijken. COCO stop, beviel Stevie hem. Ahh houd dat beest in bedwang Stevie, ik had bijna een hartattack. Stevie zei beledigd, kijk uit wat je doet, COCO wilde Dakota alleen beschermen. Ik, die onder tussen al was op gekrabbelt kwam ook tussen het gesprek. Voor wat, Riep Kacey, haar eigen zus? Hoe kan een hond dat ruiken riep Stevie boos. Meiden, het is oke, zei ik kalm. Nee, het is niet oke, houd dat beest vervolg uit onze buurt, riep Kacey brutaal en ze trok me naar zich toe. Maar, ik vind hem leuk, zei ik teleurgesteld. Stevie zei niets meer. Kacey had er genoeg van en trok me mee aan mijn pols naar de gangen. Wat is jou probleem, vroeg ze aan mij. Mijn probleem! Riep ik uit. Ik heb er geen. Jij wel want je hebt ruzie met Stevie! Phu, snauwde ze. Stevie boeit me niet veel. Maar ze is je vriendin? Nou?! Ik schrok van haar antwoord. Kacey keek me niet meer aan. Ik staarde naar de punten van mijn schoenen. Sorry, verontschuldigde ik me. Waarvoor weet ik niet, maar dat zei ik er niet bij. Kacey knikte. Kun je mijn tas even vast houden, ik ga iets regelen, zei Kacey. Ik knikte en nam haar tas aan.

Ahhh. Verstop me! riep ik naar Stevie, nelson, kevin en zander. Die samen in de gangen stonden. Ik kwam aan gerend en ze gebaarde dat ik achter ze moest gaan staan. Zo snel ik kon sprong ik achter ze in. Nog net op tijd want Kacey kwam al aan gelopen. He! Hebben jullie Dakota gezien? Euhh ze ging die kant op, zei Zander die wees naar de cafetaria. Dankje, zei Kacey gergeerd en liep weg. De groep draaide zich naar me om. Dankjewel, zei ik en wilde weg lopen, maar stevie hield me aan mijn hand vast. Ho! Niet zo snel. Waarom verstop je je voor Kacey? Ze keek me bezorgd aan. Ook de andere keken bedenkend. Ik wist het, dat ik hier een uitleg moest gaan doen. Ik bleef even stil en wist niet wat te zeggen. Wat als Kacey er achter kwam. Zij waren haar vrienden. Ik keek bezorgd de groep rond. Ze zagen aan me dat ik het niet zou gaan loslaten. Zander nam stevie bij haar hand en trok haar weg van de groep. Ik bleef alleen achter met kevin en nelson. Gelukkig dacht ik. Hun maakt het niets uit. Ik begon te praten over het nieuwe spel voor de nintendo. Ze waren er gek op dus ik kreeg ze zover om over een ander onderwerp te praten. Hun kon ik zo bezig houden. Zander en stevie word moeilijker. Ondertussen, wat verder op de gang, waren stevie en Zander geheimzinig aan het doen. Luister, begon Zander tegen Stevie, jij kan met haar praten. Hoezo kan ik dat?, vroeg stevie. Nou jij bent een meisje, die vertrouwen elkaar sneller. Klopt, stemde stevie in, maar ik heb geen zusje alleen maar broers. Euhh, zei zander, dan zal ze zich beschermder voelen bij jou. Kijk maar naar kevin en nelson. Stevie lachte, je hebt gelijk. Ik zal proberen. Terwijl ik nog bezig was met kevin en nelson over de nieuwe game, kwamen stevie en zander terug gelopen. Dakota? Vroeg stevie, kun je even meekomen. Ik werd angstig, wat ging ze doen. Ze pakte me bij de hand en trok me zachtjes met haar mee. Ik voelde me niet bang meer, en ik kreeg een gevoel dat ik haar kon vertrouwen. Terwijl ik met stevie over de gang liep, zag ik aan het einde van de gang kacey staan. Godver, dacht ik in mezelf, dit kan niet waar zijn. Dakota, daar ben je ik heb je de hele tijd liggen zoeken! Ze kwam op ons af. Ahh! Dankje Stevie voor haar te vinden en srry van vanmorgen. Stevie lachte en voor ze iets kon zeggen had Kacey Dakota al aan de hand weg getrokken. Waar was je?, vroeg Kacey toen we alleen waren. Gewoon in de gangen, loog ik. Nou in ieder geval blijf in mijn buurd. Waarom? Vroeg ik. Nou als ik je nodig heb ben je in de buurd en hoef ik niet de hele school te doorzoeken, zei ze geergerd. En als ik jou nodig heb, riep ik! Dan ben ik er ook, zei ze snel. Ik nam er geen genoegen mee, natuurlijk omdat ze het niet meende. Anyway, kun je dit naar mijn locker brengen, deze boeken moeten terug naar de bibliotheek, en breng dit boek rapport naar mister March. Maar, riep ik. Voor ik mijn zin kon afmaken ging ze verder, En als je klaar bent met al die dingen heb ik hier nog een lijstje voor je. Ze gaf me een kus en liep de kamer uit met de woorden 'i love you'. Ja vast. Ik veegde boos de kus van mijn wang. Er zat niets anders op dan alles maar te doen. De dag ging snel voorbij. Maandag was bijna voorbij en ik had er al genoeg van. De school is geweldig en mijn vrienden ook alleen heb ik geen tijd voor ze vanwege Kacey. En het stomste is dat ik niets kon zeggen. Deze week was speciaal. We gingen na school niet naar huis maar bleven op school slapen. Iedereen kon in groep zijn eigen plek uit zoeken. Biologie lokaal, aardrijkskunde of nederlandslokaal en ga zo maar door.. Ik zou samen met gravity 5 in hun oefenruimte slapen. Ik verheugde me er erg op maar ik durf te wedden dat kacey me weer klusjes laat doen. Ik werd niet vrolijker met de dag en heb nog steeds een hoop af te werken van Kacey's lijstje. Hoi Dakota! Ik draaide me om en zag stevie aan komen lopen. Hoi, lachte ik terug en liep verder. Ho! Riep ze, en kwam voor me staan. Waarom ben je zo droevig? Ik schrok van wat ze zei. Euhh, euhh begon ik en ik wist niets te verzinnen. Daarom keek ik maar naar de grond. He, wat is er? Ze legde haar handen op mijn gezicht en bukte tot dezelfde grootte. Waarom ben je zo droevig? Niets zei ik. Ik kan onmogelijk zeggen wat kacey me allemaal laat doen. Stevie en kacey zijn vrienden en daar wil ik niet tussen in staan. Stevie nam geen genoegen met mijn antwoord en trok me nu sneller achter zich aan. Ik kan niet mee, zei ik. Stevie draaide zich om. Waarom niet? Ik moet nog een hoop dingen doen. Maar het is je eerste dag, lachte stevie. Ik keek haar wanhopig aan. Srry, riep ik en rende weg. Stevie wist niet wat, maar genoeg om te weten dat er iets aan de hand was. Het was bijne half 5 en de schoolbel kon ieder moment gaan. Ik kijk gespannen naar de klok, tijdens geschiedenis. Eindelijk dacht ik. School is bijna uit en ik ben klaar met die stomme rot klussen van Kacey. Ja! De bel ging. Ieder stormde de klas uit en zocht naar hun vrienden om een plek te zoeken in school voor deze week. Ik kwam nelson en kevin tegen in de gangen. Ben je klaar voor het super duper geweldige slaapfeestje van het jaar? Ik moeste lachen van hun stom gedrag. Kom we nemen je mee naar de oefenruimte. Euhh nee, riep ik. Ik moet nog naar de wc. Gaan jullie maar. Oke, zeiden ze en vertrokken al naar de slaapplaats. Ik wist dat kacey daar was dus hoelanger ik weg blijf hoe minder ik haar moet zien. Ik liepen lachend over de gangen tot dat ik opeens stokstijf bleef staan. Kacey! Ik probeerde me nog om te draaien maar te laat, ze had me al gezien. Dakota! Ja, lachte ik. Weet je waarom Stevie zo raar doet? Hoe bedoel je, vroeg ik? Nou weet ik niet, is je niets opgevallen? Nee, zei ik en dacht nog eens goed na. Nee, niks eigenlijk. Oke zei kacey. Oja hier dit moet je nog even voor me doen. Alweer?, alweer zo een klote lijstje. I love you zei ze en vertrok weer. Tranen kwamen en mijn ogen. Ik wil dit niet meer. Ik haat haar lijstjes. Ik rende weg naar een rustig plaatsje aan de zijkant van de school. Daar zag ik stevie met zander. Hier kan ik niet naar toe dacht ik. Ik wilde me omdraaien toen ik iets van hun gesprek opving. Het ging over mij. Ik snap het niet, zei stevie. Ze vertrouwd me niet. Natuurlijk wel, trooste Zander haar. Ze zegd niets omdat het misschien niet mag. Dat weet ik maar ik voel me zo vrolijk bij haar en voel dat ik haar moet beschermen. Dat heb ik ook bij kevin en nelson. Kevin en Nelson vertellen je alles, zei zander. Soms zelfs te veel. Dat weet ik riep stevie maar dat vind ik niet erg. Waarom kan ik goed met hun omgaan en niet met Dakota. Ik schrok, ze had het over mij, hoe kan dat? Nou ging Zander verder, je hebt alleen maar broers, geen zusjes. Kacey heeft zo een geluk. Voor de eerste keer ben ik echt eens…. Jalours, vervolgde Zander de zin. Stevie zei niets meer. Ik was geschrokken van hun gesprek. Natuurlijk vertrouw ik hun. Zij zijn mijn echte vrienden, alleen als ik het vertel word Kacey boos. Maar Stevie is veel belangrijker dan Kacey. Zij is aardig en bezorgd. Kacey ziet me als haar slaafje. Ik had mijn beslissing gemaakt. Ik liep rustig naar Stevie en zander. Ze keken me geschroken aan, vooral stevie, maar toen ik mijn armen om stevie sloeg en op haar schoot gingen zitten was alles goed. Ik wist nu wel dat ik het moest gaan vertellen. Zander keek me nieuwsgierig aan. Ik kon er niet meer onder uit. Ik leunde tegen stevie en verstopte mijn gezicht een beetje. Ik haalde de lijstjes die ik gekregen heb vandaag aan zander. Hij maakte het open en keek een beetje boos. Ook stevie was boos. Dakota, wie heeft jou deze gegeven. Ik werd weer bang om het te zeggen. Maar toen Stevie haar arm om mijn schouder hing, zei ik heel zacht, zodat ze mij bijna niet horen. 'Kacey'. Zander had het niet gehoord maar stevie wel. WAT! Riep ze uit. Wacht wie is het? Vroeg Zander. Kacey herhaalde, stevie. Jaa? Vroeg Kacey die achter ons stond. Ik schrok me rot. Kacey? Ik draaide me heel voorzichtig om. Waar hebben jullie het over? Ze zag de lijstjes die ze aan mij gegeven heeft in zanders hand. He! Je hebt mijn Lijstje? Nog steeds durfde ik niets te zeggen. Moet Dakota alles doen wat op de lijstjes staan? Vroeg Stevie. Ja, zei Kace kalm. Nu je het erover hebt. Hier is er nog één. Kacey gaf mij nog zo een stom lijstje en draaide zich om. Ho! Riep Stevie. Ze zetten mij naast zich op de bank en liep naar Kacey toe. Meen je dit? Ja, hoezo? Luister eens naar jezelf, riep Stevie boos. Weet je zelf wel wat je allemaal vraagt aan je zusje. Zusjes doen zulke dingen voor elkaar. Zusjes doen veel voor mekaar, onderbrak Stevie haar, maar je gebruikt haar. Ik gebruik haar helemaal niet, riep Kacey boos, en sins wanneer maakt het jou uit wat ik doe! Echt waar, vroeg Stevie. Echt waar en Kacey liep weg. Stevie draaide zich naar me om. Jij hoeft die dingen niet te doen, en kwam naast me zitten. Maar ik moet wel, zei ik wanhopig. Nee, stemde Zander in, jij gaat die dingen niet doen. Ik keek hem aan maar wist gelijk dat hij het meende.

Die avond zat Kacey alleen aan een lunch tafel. Iedereen was al ergens in school verdwenen. De lichten waren uit. En het was er heel stil. Kacey? Vroeg Stevie voorzichtig. Kan ik met je praten? Kacey gebaarde dat ze kon komen. Waarom ben je niet in onze oefenruimte, bij de andere? Gewoon, antwoorde Kacey. Stevie was naast haar vriendin gaan zitten. Heeft het te maken met Dakota? Ik snap het gewoon niet. Wat? Vroeg stevie. Waarom ze jou leuker vind dan mij, ik ben haar zus. Stevie was verward. Ik? Ben je jalours op mij? Waarom niet, riep Kacey, zij zat bij jou op schoot en het leek dat jullie goed met elkaar konden praten enzo. Kacey, begon Stevie, als er een iemand jalours moet zijn ben ik dat op jou! Mij, vroeg Kacey. Waarom ik? Jij bent haar grote zus. Ze doet alles voor je. Ze houd van je en kijkt naar je op, daarom doet ze ook alles wat op je lijstjes staat. Ik dacht, begon kacey, dat als ik haar die dingen liet doen, dat ik meer met haar bezig was. Want toen met Coco,… ze stopte. Kacey, het spijt me als je je daardoor zo rot voelt, ik bedoelde het echt niet zo. Ik denk dat ik ook een beetje door het lint ging met Dakota. Ik wilde gewoon een zusje hebben weet je. Het is zo stom als je alleen broers hebt. En ik ben al die tijd, voor jij in de band kwam dan, alleen maar met jongens omgegaan, daardoor….. Kacey onderbrak haar. Ik weet waarom je zo beschermend bent over Dakota, en dat ben ik ook. Alleen, ik ging door het lint met die lijstjes en daarom vind ze jou nu de grote zus. He! Dat ben jij. Dat zou ik geweldig vinden, maar dat is niet zo. Jij bent de grote zus, en iedereen kan fouten maken. Zussen vergeven elkaar altijd! Kacey lachte, je hebt gelijk. Ze stonden op en liepen samen naar de oefenruimte. Ze maakte de deur open en kevin en Nelson waren de boel al aan het begaien. Zander liet mij op de gitaar een paar snaren aan raken. Het geluid dat uit de gitaar kwam was lachwekend griezelig. Kacey moest lachen. Ik draaide me om en rende op het duo af die bij de deur stonden. Srry Stevie, maar ik heb toch het lijstje gedaan. Alsjeblieft zei ik tegen Kacey en gaf het haar terug. Kacey keek droevig naar het lijstje. Kom eens mee, ze nam me bij de pols en trok me een hoek van de oefenruimte in. Het sprijt me dat ik je alles liet doen. Ik wilde gewoon graag met je omgaan omdat ik, hoe zeg ik dat, jalours was op stevie. Op Stevie, waarom? Nou vervolgde ze, je ging veel meer met haar om, leek het. Het spijt me als ik je dat beeld gaf. Ohh nee, jij moet je niet verontschuldigen. Ik moet dat. Ik lachte naar Kacey. Ik gaf haar een kus op de wang en een knuffel. Kacey glimlachte. Ze keek stevie aan die bij zander naar ons keek. Ze draaide snel weg met haar hoofd. Kacey had het al opgemerkt. Mag ik iets vragen, vroeg Kacey. Ik knikte enthousiast. Waarom ging je naar Stevie met die lijstjes en niet naar zander, kevin of nelson? Omdat, zei ik, zij was de enige die opmerkte dat er iets was. Ze vroeg de hele tijd waarom ik zo droevig was. Kacey glimlachte. Dus je vind haar lief? Ik knikte hevig. Ben je blij met mij als je grote zus? Ik knkite nog heftiger. Kijk eens zij kacey geheimzinnig. Ik heb het document bij wat ik moest ondertekennen om jouw zus te worden. Zou je er een handtekening bij willen. Ik keek haar met grote ogen aan. Ik weet dat Stevie het wil. Echt waar? Vroeg ik vol geluk. Kacey knikte. Ik knuffelde haar opnieuw. Daarna draaide ik me om en zag Stevie en zander naar ons lachen. Ik lachte terug en rende naar Stevie. Ik sprong haar bijna omver. Ik knuffelde haar dood. Stevie kreeg tranen in de ogen. En glimlachte naar Kacey. Toen haalde kacey het document en een pen naar boven. Stevie zette grote ogen op! Kacey knikte. Ik knuffelde Stevie nog steeds en ze tekende het document achter mijn rug. Kijk eens zei Kacey. Ik maakte me los van Stevie en zag dat het document getekend was. Alweer zette ik grote ogen op. Stevie lachte en gaf mij een kus op mijn wang. Iedereen was gelukkig. Ik heb twee grote zussen. Waarvan ik zielsveel hou. Zander is een schat en om kevin en Nelson moet ik altijd lachen. Zaols ik al zeg. Beter kan niet!


End file.
